It is the goal of this project to apply rapidly developing computer science and technology in the ongoing development of a biomedically oriented scientific computing facility functioning as an institutional and regional biotechnology research resource. The requisite computing power is being provided primarily by means of an evolving complex of intercommunicating miniprocessors. Collectively, these miniprocessors provide a powerful computing resource meeting a broad spectrum of requirements, but if an investigator has a large machine requirement that is being met through the use of the Health Science Computing Facility IBM 360/91 at UCLA or other machines widely available external to the Scientific Computation Facility at Loma Linda. Special attention is being devoted to the utilization of new technology in providing cost-effective solutions to biomedical computing needs with a goal of developing systems that can, where appropriate and effective, be adopted as components of health care delivery systems to provide cost-effective solutions to health care delivery problems. A computer-based intensive care patient monitoring system (with capabilities for on-line continuous blood chemistry monitoring) and a computer-based fetal monitoring system are being developed as examples of this approach. A miniprocessor-based time sharing system is providing computing resources for a sizeable community of investigators. This system is undergoing continuing development with the addition of MUMPS as a goal for the near future. General Purpose Graphics Terminals have been developed to meet the needs of the biomedical environment by providing flexible graphical as well as alphanumeric output capabilities and ten of these on-line graphics terminals are now available for a variety of biomedical research applications. Work continues on a new Scan-Converter Graphics Terminal providing graphics input as well as graphics output capability. Computer-based radiation therapy planning is an area to which the SCGT is being applied.